The invention relates to a door for a household appliance, having a plate-type base part on which a movable handle is arranged. Furthermore the door comprises a coupling apparatus which is connected to the handle and by means of which the handle, as a function of the movement of the door, can be pivoted relative to the base part. Furthermore the invention also relates to a household appliance having a door of this type.
Ovens which have a door for closing a cooking compartment are known from the prior art. Doors of this type usually have a handle on the front panel, which can be gripped by a user in order to be able to pivot the door. In order also to design the accessibility of the door to be user friendly when it is in a fully open position, handles of this type can be pivoted relative to the plate-type base part, so that they can also be easily gripped in this open position of the door.
With conventional embodiments, a device which comprises two bracing cables is available for this purpose. The pivoting mechanism of the handle is embodied with a double bracing cable guide, wherein when flap doors cannot be retracted into the housing of the household appliance, the connection of this bracing cable guide to the door hinge and its translation is realized. In embodiments in which a door of this type, in the fully open state, is also retracted into the housing of the household appliance, the connection of the two bracing cables with a double bracing cable guide likewise takes place in the bearing top and by way of a rotatably mounted axis in the lower door region. When the door is opened, the pivoting motion of the handle is transmitted to the lower door axis.
The conventional embodiments are of a relatively complicated and component-intensive design. As a result, the assembly and the movement principle for force transmission is also relatively complex. As a result, it may also be more prone to functional errors.
A household appliance door with a single-run cable pull for a pivotable handle is also known from DE 10 2011 084 300 A1.